Watashi no Kei
by Paralysistracks
Summary: *Title: My Punishment* Sasori is dead. Now what happens? He must lead a new life, and at the same time, complete a mission that the future of the world depends on. But he can't escape his past. He must live with the punishment of his sins.
1. Chapter 1

_Meh, what can I say? It's another story. Partly because I have writers block for the other one. Partly because I can't get over my obsession wit Sasori and I couldn't help writing a fic about him. Hope you like it!_

* * *

Today was the day I died

It sounds weird to phrase it like that, so plainly, but it's true. I am dead.

I knew that I would die when I saw my grandmother Chiyo enter the battlefield. I knew in that instant that I would not have the heart to kill her, but that I would have too much pride to let my enemy live while I was alive. So my death wasn't really that unexpected, if you see what I'm saying.

It would have been easier on me, though, if that annoying girl was not there. Grandma Chiyo called her 'Sakura'. The name 'brat' suits her better. She didn't really understand that the fight was between Chiyo and I, and she continued to interfere. She really ruined my plans of a 'Happy Reunion'.

But what really started my hatred of the girl, was the fact that Chiyo treated her like a daughter. She constantly prioritized the brats safety over her own, and even gave her the last antidote. She treated her like one would treat a favoured animal, a best friend. Like she used to treat me. Was I that easy to replace?

I knew that even if I couldn't kill Chiyo, I could still kill the brat, so I turned my attention to her. But what would it gain me? Satisfaction? My attempts turned half hearted, especially after Grandma Chiyo bought out the puppets that I had made in my childhood, when she was my caretaker. The puppets which I had loved dearly. Puppets that I once would have given up my life for. The Puppets that were my parents.

Oh how I longed to see my parents again! The reason that I had take up crime was because of them. How empty the world seemed without them. I knew that if I were to die, I might see them again. But the brat just didn't understand…

It's not like she could ever understand. All she cared about was Orochimaru, every two seconds bugging me to tell her about him, or she would kill me. What was so special about him? If she liked him, she deserved to die!

But I held back in the end. I could not kill her, especially after Grandma Chiyo sacrificed half her life for Sakura. I even told her about my meeting with Orochimaru's servant, who used to be my spy. No point telling her that, though, that he 'secretly' swapped sides.

So I died somewhat happily, in my parents arms.

* * *

"Is this death?"

I looked around the big pink room, and shuddered. Someone had a really bad taste in colour coordinating. It was quite out of place. Most people expect darkness, followed by a white light. For me I was in darkness, and then the next moment I was in pinkness. A little different to what I expected.

"No, no, NO! You're meant to ask, "Where am I?', not 'is this death?'! Sheesh!"

A flying pink _thing _landed on my face, and I struggled to pull it off. The overload of pink was hurting my eyes. I didn't have anything against the colour up until this point in time.

"I'll only let go," Came its muffled voice, "If you ask the right questions."

"Fine then. Where am I?"

Breathing was now possible as the pink thing jumped off my face. Not that it mattered, considering the fact that I was dead.

_Dead._

I would have to get used to associating myself with that word.

"You are in what we call 'the hole,' because it is, literally, a hole."

"I'm going now."

"WRONG!"

I struggled to breathe once more.

"Ok! Ok! What is the hole?"

"Glad you asked!"

It jumped off my face once more, and it smiled sarcastically at me. I could now categorize it as a girl, for I could finally see her clearly. A little pink girl with pink clothes. And when I say pink, I mean pink. Even her skin was pink.

"Get comfortable, this may take a while. Ok, here I go! The hole is where every spirit from every world comes to after death. Here, my friends and I decide which world to send them to, depending on their past life. We erase their memories, and send them into their new world as a baby."

"Then why aren't you erasing my memories?"

"Ah, curiosity killed the cat! But since you're already dead, I might as well tell you. It's because we need you. You see, we are meant to protect the worlds by making the right choices. Somewhere along the line we made a mistake, and now we need to fix it. We need your knowledge about puppets."

"And what would have happened if I did not die?"

"Well, we were thinking about that, and we decided that you needed to die. No offence. So we sent your grandmother to fight you – and it worked!"

"How…? Why her?"

"We chose her because we knew that she was the only person left in that world that you had positive feelings for, so I went to her in a dream and told her... Some stuff. Anyways, you did kinda deserve it for all the bad deeds you have done."

"I know. I do deserve punishment. I regret what I did. But for the sake of finding my parents…"

"Fine then, I'll make a deal with you – You do our mission and I will help you find your parents."

"So I wont receive a punishment?"

"Well, if you really want one…"

"Nah, it's fine. I don't need one."

"No, no. I insist! Punishment's on the house!"

I sighed. I really didn't like that evil grin she had on her face. I could literally see her brain at work. Working to give me the worst imaginable punishment ever. As long as it was not pink…

"Well, let's go!"

"Wait. Before we go, can I ask you something?"

"Of course! You still haven't asked who I am."

"Exactly. Who are you?"

"My name is Kaze. I am the spirit of the wind."

"You are a spirit?"

"Yes, and so are all of my friends."

"Please tell me that you don't all look alike."

"No! Of course not! We don't even have physical bodies! I just assumed this body so that I could talk to you without scaring you!"

"You scare me anyway. All that pink…"

"I heard that pink was the colour of love. It makes people calmer…"

"Where did you hear that?"

"I picked it up on the world I am sending you to. I did a little research on it. They have all these little trends that change every month. Most of them are quite interesting, others…"

"Get to the point."

"The point? Oh, right! I will tell you all about the world when we get there. It's called Australia, and it's a place on the planet Earth, and-"

"I was talking about who you were. Not about where I was going…"

"What else do you need to know?"

"How many of you spirits are there?"

"Quite a few. We're called 'Element Spirits'. One for every element. Can you believe that some worlds don't have wind? Anyways, we are present on every world as these elements, in order to get closer to the life forms living there. We know everything there is to know about everywhere."

"What about God?"

For some strange reason, Hidan popped into my mind. I could just imagine the look on his face if I told him that Jashin was not a real religion.

"Oh, God exists, all right. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"Ok then, are you read to go?"

"Nearly. One last question. Will you be there with me in this new world?"

"Scared, are we?"

"No."

"Yes, I will be with you. Now let's go. Aren't you impatient?"

"Just how much do you know about me?"

"Ever since you were a baby. You did live in the country of Wind, remember?"

I sighed again. She had a triumphant grin on her face, as she led me out of towards the door of the pink room. She led me to a hole in the ground.

"See ya later!"

And she pushed me down the hole.

* * *

Very cold. Very dark. Very wet.

_Shiver._

I swim to the edge of the body of water, cursing the spirit girl who pushed me in.

"That's not very nice."

I hear her voice, but I cannot see her. Has she already assumed her non physical body? The wind?

"Is this my punishment?" My voice floats eerily over the water, and through the still night.

I hear a chuckle, and the girl materializes in front of me.

"Nope. It's not a very big punishment in my opinion. I should have really changed more than just your appearance."

I am scared. I do not want to see what she has done to me. I look down at my hands. They are no longer wooden, but skin and bones. That meant that I was no longer immortal. Was that necessarily a punishment? It didn't seem that bad to me. I could live a normal life again, my past behind me. But that probably meant that she did more harm…

I look past my hands into my reflection in the water. I have to squint a little, either because of the darkness or because I can't believe what I am seeing.

My conclusion is that it has to be true. No matter which angle I look, or how hard I squint, the picture is still the same. It still copies me movement for movement. My wish that it is not my reflection in the water just proved to be false.

Kaze is in for it. 'Not a very big punishment'? Maybe she should try out her punishments on herself before deeming them 'not big'. I mean, how would she feel if I had turned her into a boy?

* * *

_Hope you liked it! I will update soon, that is, if I get reviews. Special thanks to Melodicxstar, who forced me into uploading this now. How about you show her thanks by reviewing...?_

_Anyways, I hope you don't mind the cliffy, I just couldn't resist it. I have pretty much the rest of the story typed up, so the faster I get reviews the fast you get chapters._

_And one last note - SASORI IS MINE! MWAHAHAHAHA! (Nettie love him)_


	2. Chapter 2

"Think of the bright side! At least you still look a little the same."

"Shut it. I don't feel like talking to you right now."

The sun was now rising above the horizon, the night left far behind. But my fight with Kaze was still continuing.

"Come on Sasori! It's a new experience! Make the most of it!"

I turned my head away from her, and stared deep into the lake. The girl in the water stared back angrily. I refused to believe that she was me.

She had long red hair, tied up in two high ponytails coming out of the side of her head. Her fringe was practically the same as my old one. Her eyes were large and brown, currently narrowed in annoyance. She wore a simple black dress with a single red cloud on it. Haha, very funny.

"Where am I?"

"Have you finally gotten over it?"

"No."

"Well, you should. There's nothing you can do about it. And anyways, wasn't it you who insited on recieving a punishment?"

"Just answer my question."

"You are just outside the city of Sydney, close to the freeway, infact."

Sydney? Where was that? And what was a freeway?

Honestly, how did Kaze expect me to know all these things when I just got here? It was already so different to my own world, as I could see by the fact that all the birds looked different. They even made different tweeting sounds.

Urgh. They also had different types of excretement.

Kaze handed my a handkerchief with a wide smile on her face.

"Now, can you answer this? Who am I?"

"You are Sasori, duh!"

"..."

"Fine then. You are Sasori, a fifteen year old girl. You go to school at Sidni Girls High School (Not to be confused with Sydney Girls High School) in year nine. You are a transfer student from Japan."

Oh great. An all girls school. Obviously.

"But I don't know anything about this world. How am I meant to get around?"

"Like this."

Kaze closed her eyes, and leaned in closer to me. I started to back away, not really knowing what to do. I had now idea what she was thinking, or what she was about to do. She was so unpredictable. I mean, how was she going to give me the information? Whisper it in my ear? That would be too simple...

...

Yuck.

I can't believe she did that.

It wouldn't be so bad if I was still a male, but honestly. She shouldn't go around kissing people on the lips like that. I felt my face turn red.

"What the heck was that for?"

I wiped my lips hastily, and the smile on her face grew larger. If that was even possible.

"Well? Do you understand now?"

I closed my eyes, and information started pouring into my head. So much information, about everything. Stuff I probably didn't even need to know. If you wanted, I could name all the states in the USA for you right now. Or I could tell you the exact location and height of Mount Everest. I could give you a detailed explanation of how to get around Sydney, all the attractions, and even the fee for using the freeway I was standing next to.

"What did you do to me?"

"Enlightened you. Now lets go."

"But-"

"Now. Anyways, I thought you hated waiting?"

Kaze smiled once more. And with a puff of smoke, she was gone.

"Kaze?"

I nearly started to panic. Even though I knew much more than any average person on this earth, I still didn't think that I was ready to go alone. That stupid girl...

"Don't worry about me. I will always be with you."

I grimaced.

"Whether you like it or not."

The voice was in my head. She had finally assumed her natural form - the wind. And that stupid breeze she had was really, really hot. The sun was beating down on me, and it reminded me of my old life. Back in the desert. But, of course, it wasn't.

"By the way, your first day of school is today. So you better hurry."

"WHAT?"

She chuckled as I swore under my breath. How was I meant to get to school on time?

"Only joking. Your first day is tomorrow. But you have to go today to get your uniform."

"If it is a dress, I will kill you."

I could practically hear Kaze's evil smile, and I sighed. I would really have to get used to this whole punishment thing. I took one last look at the girl in the lake, my reflection, and set off towards the freeway.

* * *

The car that stopped infront of me was a silver car, with the Toyota logo on the front. I opened the front door slowly, and slid into the car. It was cool inside, probably by this thing called air condition. There was a blonde-haired man driving the car, and he smiled as I did my seatbelt up. The car started to move again, very, very quickly. If only we had things like these back in my old world, travel would be so much easier.

"So what is your name, little girl?"

I scowled at the question. Just because the man next to me was kind enough to let me hitch hike, did not give him the right to question me.

"Aww, come on! I'm only trying to be nice!"

I was still a little angry at the fact that he called me a 'little girl', even though I knew it wasn't his fault. Yes, I was a girl on the outside, but... It was still annoying to be called one.

"Sasori."

"Hi Sasori! My name is John, and the girl in the back is my daughter Ayumi."

I turned around in my seat. I noticed, for the first time, that there was a girl sitting in the back seat. She looked around my age. She had brown hair with blonde streaks, and milky brown eyes. She had tanned skin. She also had a slight scowl on her face, not unlike my own.

"_Adopted_ daughter. Pleased to meet you."

She smiled, and put out her hand. I shook it.

"So what school do you go to, Sasori?"

More questions? Will this guy ever shut up? He should know just by looking at me, that I was more of a silent type of person.

"I will start at Sidni Girls High School tomorrow."

"That's wonderful! So is Ayumi! We're going to go buy her uniform today."

Ahh, so that is why he agreed to take me. We were both going to the same place.

"So, where are your parents?"

Crap. I knew that that question was bound to come up sometime, but I wasn't sure when. I actually didn't have an answer for that one, so I stayed silent. Hopefully John would just stay quiet.

And he did.

The rest of the trip lasted only half an hour, and it was spent in silence. I was busy staring out the window, watching the scenery change from farmland and forests to residential suburbs.

"We're here."

The car stopped and I undid the restricting seat belt. I hopped out of the car, and took a deep breath of fresh air. I was glad that the ride was over. I wouldn't admit it to them, but I was feeling a little queasy. As if my stomach was left behind at the lake.

"You can join us, if you want."

I turned around quickly to find Ayumi standing behind me, an uncertain smile on her face. I attempted to smile back. She accepted it, and started to walk towards the building we were parked infront of. A sign outside said 'Sidni Girls High School' in big letters, and there was an arrow drawn on the ground in chalk, labelled 'Clothing Pool'. What, were the clothes going for a swim?

We walked into the building, following various arrows. Why couldn't they put the clothing pool at the front of the school?

John disappeared into a room to the right, and Ayumi followed shortly after. I just stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do.

The room was full of clothes. They were all the same style, colours and textures, just different sizes.

"Well, come on in Sasori! You are about Ayumi's size, so..."

John turned to a wall full of clothes, and started taking down various items and laying them over his arm. I turned away, and looked instead at the counter. Or, moreover, at who was behind the counter.

A girl who wore a name tag identifying her as 'Imogen' was seated on a stool, a bored expression on her face. She was wearing casual clothing - a gray top and jeans.

"What are you looking at?"

She turned her blue glare to me, and I frowned at her. There was no need to be so rude. I had a sudden urge to turn her into a puppet. I didn't have many female ones.

"Here we go!" John dumped two whole sets of clothing on the counter, seperating them carefully. He payed for one lot, and then looked at me questioningly. I dug my hand into my pocket, hoping that Kaze had left me some money.

I pulled my hand out holding a card. It had lots of little numbers on it, and my name imprinted on it.

_"That's a credit card." _I heard Kaze say in my head. _"Your pin code is 4431"_

Right. Of course I knew that.

I walked up to the counter and handed Imogen my card. She looked at it, and then swiped it in a machine looking thing. She handed it to me, and I quickly inserted the numbers Kaze told me.

A little slip of paper came out of another machine, and the girl handed it to me.

"Have a nice day..."

She looked out the window, and I took it as a sign to leave.

_"Oh, and by the way, this is a boarding school. Ask for directions for room 32 and your key is in your left pocket. Good luck!"_

Why doesn't she tell me these things earlier? And who puts pockets on a dress?

"Imogen."

"What do you want?"

"Tell me where room 32 is."

Imogen swore loudly, before drawing me a map on a spare piece of paper.

"The left side of the room is yours. Touch anything on the other side and you're dead."

At least I knew who my room mate was.

I trudged around the school looking for my room. I passed countless cream corridors with many blue doors in them, and climbed up impossibly long stairs to find my room. It just had to be on the top floor of the school, the third floor, and on the complete other side of the clothing pool. I sighed as I unlocked the door, and strode into the room.

The room was pretty small, with a bed on the left side and a bed on the right side. The right side of the room was decorated in all sorts of ways, while the left was blank and empty. Suited me fine.

I dropped all my new clothes on my bed, and decided to look at them for the first time.

There was a plain, short-sleeved dress, which I assumed was for the summer. It was grassy kind of colour, that really light green, with a small collar, and had pleats. It was made of a thin looking material. The hat was a light green cap, with the school logo on it, which was a white dove carrying a pencil in its beak. I also had light green socks.

That was just perfect. Kaze just had to pick a school that had a dress for a uniform, and a colour that looked extremely bad on me to boot. The school logo couldn't have looked stupider. Except for the school moto. That made it even worse.

"Flying to peace with a pencil in our mouths"

Wouldn't it make more sense to say 'with a pencil in our hands'?

_"Judging by that murderous look on your face, you really like the school."_

"KAZE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

_"Why? Then you wouldn't ever find your parents, will you?"_

"Are you blackmailing me?"

_"Yup!"_

I sighed in defeat, and hung up all my summer clothes in a closet at the foot of my bed.

"Um, Kaze?"

_"Yup?"_

"Where exactly are my shoes?"

_"Oops, gotta run! Catch you later!"_

"KAZE!"

She chuckled in my head, and I nearly wacked myself. She could be so infuriating!

I looked down at my feet, and saw what I now knew to be black thongs. For some reason, I didn't think that the school would let me wear them to classes.

I also hung up my winter uniform. Which was, creatively enough, the same as the summer uniform. Except for the fact that it was dark green, and was made of a thicker material. It didn't even have long sleeves or anything!

At least there was a jumper. Made of a warm, fuzzy material that was strangely called Wool. We didn't have wool back in my old world! Apparantely, it came from animals called sheep...

But back to the jumper now...

I swear that whoever invented this uniform was (colour)blind. I mean, why would they make us wear a bright, yellow jumper? The school crest was also on the jumper.

I chucked that into the closet as well. As long as it was out of my sight, I was happy.

Now all that was left on my bed was a dark green scarf. Looked nice enough. I disposed of that as well, and lay down on the bed. Now what would happen? How would I get shoes? And sleep... I haven't slept since thirty years ago! And food...

I let out a yawn, and slowly closed my eyes. I could do all that later, couldn't I?

* * *

_YAY! CHAPTER TWO! Sorry about the change of tense, but Im kinda experimenting. Will be more change of tense later(?)... Dunno. Anyways, have a happy holidays, happy new year, and happy whatever else there is to be happy of._

_Hope you liked this chapter, it wasn't really one of my favourite ones... Maybe I should have worked on it a little more..._

_Anyways... PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Nettie_


End file.
